A need exists for a device that can attach removably, such as by magnets, to operate an electrical switch remotely, such as an electrical protective device.
A need exists for a light weight, portable unit that is able to work with at least three different types of actuators, rotary, push, and push pull actuators for remotely and removably operating circuit breakers or other types of devices, that if manually operated by a human, could shock or burn them and potentially kill the operator.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.